Truth of the Pharaoh
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: Hi my first Yugeoh story!anyways Yugi goes to Yami's soul room under Yami's invitation to only meet Atemu what will happen?why didn't Yami tell Yugi about him whats this "secret" about?find out and review!AXYXYY
1. Chapter 1

**Emoko:wow my first puzzleshipping!**

**Demonica:yay!**

**Cheshire:yeah first time!**

**Demonica:yaoi...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugeoh thats by the amazeing author hey you notice the tital sound like "Yugi...ooh!"yugi sucking someone off.**

oOo

Chapter: 1

Meeting.

Yugi walked out of his soul room and into the puzzle's halls' when Yami asked him to meet in his soul room saying to go strait to him not wander as he came to the stone door with the eye of horus he pushed it open not seeing Yami.

"Yami you here?hmm must be alittle late"He said to himself and walked down the hall he wore blue pants,and a leather tanktop with his regualr belt chocker wich was a usual style his bare feet patted on the stone floor as he wonder when...

"Who are you?"a baritone voice came behind makeing Yugi jump he turned to see a teen he looked like him and Yami except he was more muscular and had tan skin and his eyes' were crimsion instead of dark purple he wore a pharaoh garb with jewelery he looked at Yugi thoughtfuly.

"So who are you?"he asked though he sounded more adulter then Yami they looked like twins'.

"I-I'm Yugi who are you?why do you look like Yami or more importently why are you in his soul room?"Yugi asked trembling his big violet orbs full of innocents looked at him he smirked.

"I'm Atemu Yami's darker half you see there are three holders' of the Senen puzzle you Yugi the light half and me the dark half Yami is the silver half"Atemu said smirking as Yugi's eyes' widened.

"I lived with Yami for 3 centuries'(An:I do not know how long he has been in the puzzle) and yet Yami never allowed me to see you Yugi he talks about you me and him are like brothers' with a stone cold love for eachother"Atemu said .

"Oh but I would have liked to meet you"Yugi said it was his main nature to be kind to people or anything Atemu smiled and walked up wraping his arm around Yugi's waist pullling the young teen to his chest who squeaked (An:A BUNNY!).

"Akhu yes you are Akhu so kind and loveing"he said and leaned down kissing startled Yugi on the lips' who blushed slowely closeing his eyes when...

"ATEMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"a voice of the non other then Yami came Atemu pulled away turning to a Really pissed Yami.

"I'm kissing Akhu"he said and Yami walked up and yanked Yugi away from Atemu.

"You weren't suppose to meet him!"yelled Yami.

"Yami stop how come you never told me about Atemu?"asked Yugi looking hurt at his Dark or how Atemu said Silver half.

"...Aibou"Yami said.

"Yami tell him then why you so 'didn't' want us to meet?"Atemu asked.

"Yami?"Yugi asked suspiciouse.

"...Hes' the real pharaoh I was just his younger twin"Yami whispered looking to the ground Yugi just stood stareing in shock the nameless pharaoh wasn't Yami it was Atemu.

**Cliffy!**

**Emoko:wow!**

**Demonica:whats wrong?**

**Emoko:I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS GOOD OR I SUCK!**

**Cheshire:QUICK REVIEW BEFOR EMOKO THINKS SHE SUCKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:OKAY OKAY YOU WHINE BABIES HERES AN UPDATE!**

**Loki:do no mind her shes cranky!**

**Me:*glares***

**Pru:you changed it.**

**Me:yes 'cause I love the words Alpha and Omega!:D**

Chapter:2

Yugi stared startled at Yami and then to Atem.

"You...you lied..."Yugi said tears leaked down his face.

"Yugi I..."Yami said looking torn and Yugi ran,"YUGI!"Yami yelled.

Later:

Yugi laid on his bed the Mellanium puzzle on his desk as he sobbed and covered his head with his blanket as the puzzle glowed to reveal Yami who looked at his Hikari (oh and Ahku is light in egyptian or I think) and leaned touching his back.

"Yugi I'm sorry..."Yami said as Yugi sat up shieing away from the Fake Pharaoh's hand.

"Why?"Yugi asked.

"When I was born with Atem he was the Pharaoh when we were imprisoned from the fight with Akefia because of Tori and Roku-"He was cut off by Yugi.

"Who?"he asked.

"Oh they were friends' in our past life Tori and Roku played with us when Roku was kicked out and became friends' with Akefia...I think he fancied her"Yami said.

"How did she die?"Yugi asked.

"Roku died from when my father did the raid on Akefia's village dieing by a wound across her chest to the shoulder dieing of blood loss"Yami said.

"She was a friend?"Yugi asked.

"Yes but she isn't alive anymore with Tori who died by Teana"Yami said.

"Now continue"Yugi said.

"When you completed the puzzle I looked at you're face and fell for you Yugi kind,beautiful and everything I was afraid you would leave me for Atem"Yami said blushing.

"Wait so you're saying..."Yugi trailed.

"I love you Yugi Moutou"Yami said and Yugi blushed.

"I...I love you to Yami"Yugi said and Yami leaned kissing those lips' moaning pressing Yugi to the bed licking Yugi's lips' who parted them and moaned as he explored every corner of the mouth.

"Yami...can I...meet Atem?"Yugi asked as Yami licked nad nipped his neck.

"Yugi are you sure?"Yami asked.

"Yes..."Yugi said moaning when the door opened.

"Yo Yug!"a voice came of Joey Wheeler as he came in with Tristen,Tea and Ryou along with an irritated Bakura they stopped to see Yugi blushing red hickeys' on his neck and Yami above him.

Silence,silence...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"Joey yelled.

*In the puzzle*

Atem grunted as he was on the floor from the booming voice.

"Ow stupid mutt!"Atem muttered.

*With the group*

"JOEY I CAN EXPLAIN!"Yugi said sitting up abortly when his forhead crashed into Yami's making him fall back in pain onto the floor.

"Well well so dramatic little brother?"a voice came...

**Me:good?bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:XD**

**Pru:-_-0**

**Loki:*being her usual insane self*X3**

**Me:me have nothing to say.**

**Pru:except you do not own Yu-Ge-Oh.**

**Me:if I did Yugi would be the gay uke and Atemu and Yami would molest him...**

**Loki:X3**

Chapter 3

Everyone turned to see the identical copy of Yami except past life.

"WHO THE BLAZING HELL ARE YOU?"Joey yelled as Yami groaned from his spot on the floor a bruise where Yugi's forehead and his kissed or slam into.

"Joey pleas-"Yugi was cut off.

"CALM DOWN?CALM DOWN!WE COME IN TO SEE YOU BEING MOLESTED BY YAMI,THEN THIS GUY TURNS UP!"Joey screamed the door burst open to show Yugi's grandpa.

"Yugi I heard yelling are you okay?"Solomon said waving a shot gun around and all chaos broke Joey was screaming at the top of his lungs'(AN:*blown a few feet back by the scream hair sticking back*)Solomon was waving the gun,Yami was covering his ears' yelling at Atemu who was yelling back Tea was fuming loudly Seto was silent and Duke...was being Duke and Yugi felt a vein pop on his temple.

"**EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!**"He howl and everyone was stone shock Yugi never cussed as he stormed off out of the house slash game shop.

"Dame people...animals they are..."he kept muttering anger he bumped into someone or two someones' falling back he looked at two girls both had the same tan as Malik but not twins' one had bangs framed like his and brown hair to her shoulder blades',sky blue eyes' and looked innocent in a tank top covered with a blue jacket and had an ankle length skirt on with sneakers',the girl next to her had wild black hair and bangs that framed like Joey's and the hair cascaded down her back like a black curtain,wild dark green eyes',and in black leather pants',a white dress shirt and a sweater vest green over it with black combat boots' both were really beautiful.

"Oh forgive me about ma'ams'"Yugi said standing bowing in apology as they stood chuckling they were about his age but a little taller.

"No need Yugi Moutou it was an accident"The girl with brown hair said.

"Yeah kid notta prob"The girl with black hair said.

"How do you know my name?Yugi asked.

"We know by T.V oh were are our manners' my name is Atose Toru"the blonde named Toru said and Yugi noticed a glimmer in her ears' earrings' shaped like the eye of Horus.

"I'm Akuro Roki"the black head named Roki said as she held out her hand and a bracelet of gold with the eye of Horus came in view.

"Oh its nice to meet you"Yugi said laughing nervously.

"You're over whelmed"a blank fact came from Roki as she stared at Yugi.

"Roki!"Toru hissed in warning.

"H-hai I am"Yugi said looking down when a hand came to his shoulder he looked up into wild dark green eyes' that flash vivde green wild (AN:like the Avada Kedavra curse from Harry Potter).

"Always remember they love you most like thou loved us..."Her voice came ancient and mature then her eyes' went back to they're normal wild deep jade as she blinked and smirked.

"Go on kid before it gets to cold"Roki said shoving him back to the way to the game shop playfully.

"Bye Yugi-kun hope we meet again"Toru said as she and Roki walked off Toru with a happy bounce and Roki with a saunter predatory sway reminding Yugi of Ryou and Bakura when a memory came of the past.

(Flashback!:D)

_There walking away from him were two women who looked like Roki and Toru but were in commoner cloths' and a darker tan a word came to mind __**'Friends''**__._

(End *pouts*)

Yugi blinked and ran back to the Game store walking upstairs' to meet a worried group of friends' and Roki's words echoed in his mind when he saw Atemu and Yami glaring at each other.

_"Always remember they will love you most like thou loved us..."_and Yugi smiled Roki gave him courage like Toru's kindness as he stepped into the room.

"YUGI!"the cry of his friends' and grandpa came as he was hugged by them and he smiled happily.

**Me:...I'm so sappy...**

**Cheshire:you put Roki and Toru from Millenium Queens appear.**

**Me:Of course a thank you from Tomyo Toru I'm sorry Tomyo-chan but I will have to make them have a different pairing..0**

**Loki:REVIEW!**


	4. WARNING!

To All Authors:

This is a General All Hands On Deck call for all authors to be aware of the author known as 'Honey the Bee' formerly known as 'Delete the Clutter'. He/she has been the manipulator of the 'puppet' known as 'Heart of Aiur' in this so-called war against 'Reading the Books' fics.

He has used 'Heart of Aiur' to begin the war against these fics by 'Auir' posting a DON'T PLAGURIZE notice on his authors page and since 'Aiur' has left the site due to pressure from us (The Authors). Honey the Bee has revealed themselves and began to do battle against these fics and has had numerous successes.

This author finds these fics, puts them on his/her favorites list then rallies others to red list them to the Admin. As of 2:00pm Pacific Standard Time, Thursday, May 31, 2012, this author has gotten a total of One hundred sixty one stories deleted.

So, warn who you can. If your story gets deleted go to a different site. (Talk to 'Point Given' for information on a forum for those of you who are worried.)

As a preemptive measure all authors are sugested to ban 'Honey the Bee' from reading/Reviewing any fics on your authors page. You can do this by going to your page and going to the account tab and clicking the Block tab, which brings up a screen for authors block. You can block by e-mail, Pen name, or Author ID.

If you find your fic pulled you can negotiate with the Admin for reinstatement or you can repost the fic.

JUST BE CAREFULL!

All wish well

Isaiah Doppelganger Bethlehem also known as on Deviantart EmokoX


	5. I HAVE HAD IT

THAT IS IT!IF THE FANFICTION PEOPLE CHANGE ANYMORE OF THE WEBSITE I AM MOVING TO ANOTHER WITH MAH STORIES BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUSE JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE AN M RATED STORY AND YOU READ IT AND COMPLAIN TO THE PEOPLE BECAUSE IT HAD *childish mocking voice*oh no the baby making thing WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK THE M RATED IS FOR YOU FUCKEN HYPOCRITICAL PEOPLE!


	6. Read

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys I'm planing on switching to FictionPress its better and funner so I might stop coming to FanFiction.**


	8. heads up

**HEADS UP ALL!**

**My viewers careful when you go alone to Des Moines my cousin Katelyn was almost abducted by a tall skinny white man with dark hair in a small black car,watch out for this fucker post this page all over fanfiction along with your name:**

**Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem**


	9. Warning! not a chapter crucial!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


	10. poll I will being rewriting

Hello my darlings its time I rewrite some of my work I will have a voting poll on my profile by tomorrow choose two you want me to rewrite with beauty!

-Rogue of Freedom


End file.
